


Marble Tower

by peanutbutter_ricecups



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, build up to sexy time, phantom thieves too but theyre minor, porn but with a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups
Summary: Akira's palace was unlike anything they'd seen before. His shadow had an odd air about him as well, one that made Ryuji's hair stand on end, but what did that say about the real Akira then?
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Akira had a palace.

That in itself was odd.

Odd putting it lightly, but what’s done is done.

He seemed ashamed at the prospect though… It was only natural to be, but the shadow that cast over his face and his downward gaze spoke volumes none of them really understood at the time.

The palace was a tower, where he looked down on everyone and everything… attentive eyes keeping tabs and libraries of information he gathered from his surroundings.

Entering was simple.

They were ushered through the front door, palace shadows eagerly letting them in and sitting them down for tea.

While servants hurried to bring out sweets and drinks, a lady dressed in lace and delicate gloves stood by the doorway and watched with a pleasant smile. “Master will be pleased by your arrival... he’s been waiting for you.” She said.

While the others shared a look of concern and mumbled among themselves, Ryuji chanced a glance her way and shivered as she stared back.

He shuffled closer to the others, keeping an eye on her as he nudged Ann’s shoulder. “Something about this place doesn’t seem right…”

“Well,  _ yeah _ … This is Akira’s palace… I don’t think anything could make this place feel right.” She says. Turning back to look at the woman, still smiling blankly with her eyes trained on Ryuji, Ann frowns and pulls him in even closer to them, “Just… stay close… don’t let yourself get seperated…”

Heels clicking quickly filled the room.

The woman by the door stepped to the side and bowed her head as Akira entered…

Well… Akira’s  _ shadow _ entered…

“Welcome!” He announces, beyond enthused by the sight of them all gathered in the tower's tea room. “I’m so pleased to have you all here. You wouldn’t believe how wonderful it is to have everyone here before me.”

They all stood stunned at his appearance. Dressed in a rich red suit with black accents, Akira’s bangs were brushed back leaving his bright yellow eyes on full display. On his lips a wicked grin spread as he took in the astonished look on all their faces.

“Incredible right? What you’re able to make here. I always found it amazing, but to think all of  _ this _ was possible?” He stared directly at his real world self as he said that. “Everything you’ve ever  _ dreamt _ of, it’s all here! Your dreams and desires, they all exist! I’m living proof of the beauty this world can create!”

Makoto was the first to find her footing. “Aki-” She begins, but shakes her head. “J-Joker-” No… Not quite right either…

His other self laughed, soft and sweet; the action helping relax the manic look in his eye. “Akira is fine, but I suppose it would make things a bit confusing…” The shadow raised a hand and tapped his index finger to his lips, seemingly in thought. “What about… Ren? Yeah… Yeah! Ren works just fine, makes things much easier too don’t you think?”

“ _ Ren _ ,” Makoto says, harsh and scolding. “You know this is wrong… what are you doing? This world… this palace, none of this should exist.”

Ren laughs again, this time not so kindly. “But it  _ does _ ! Don’t you see? I can make this place whatever I want, be whoever I want, with whoever I please! I have full control here. Why would I want to give any of this away?”

“Ren-san,” Haru says. “What is it you’re looking for in this place? Do you feel like you have no control in the real world?”

Ryuji feels the heat of Ren’s gaze as he looks to him, instantly Akira steps in front of him and shields him from the other.

“Well… Not exactly.” Ren says, smile relaxing to something much softer. “Theirs just someone I wish I could be closer too, someone I want to touch in a way I can’t in the real world…Actually it’s why I’m glad you’ve finally come. I was getting tired of just imagining having them by my side, I’d much rather prefer the real thing.”

With a flourish of his hand, four shadows appeared behind him. “If you just give him up easy, things will be over with quickly, but know if you don’t I’m ready to take him by force.”

The thieves stood behind Akira as he stared down Ren and his mini army.

“Joker,” Yusuke asks. “What does he mean… Who’s he talking about?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Ren laughs. “They don’t know, nobody knows! That’s why  _ I _ exist after all!”

“Shut up!” Akira finally shouts, fists clenched tight on his side. “I won’t let you touch him!”

Again, Ren laughs. “So you can speak! This entire time you’ve stood by silently, just watching from a distance… I’m not so patient though you see.”

In a flare, the thieves go from their street clothes to their metaverse outfits and one by one ready for battle.

When he opens his eyes though, Ryuji finds he’s the only one that hasn’t changed. “W-what!?” He calls. “I’m not- how come I didn’t-?!”

“What! But then, that means he doesn’t see you as a threat…” Futaba says, looking between Ren and Akira still locked in their stare down. “Does that mean,  _ you’re _ what he wants?”

“Yes!” Ren claps his hands, “Finally, you’ve figured me out! You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been holding onto that little secret. It’s been brutal on my psyche if you couldn’t tell. Holding back everything I’ve wanted to do and say… But I don’t have to do that anymore! No, I can have the real thing now.” Ren extends a hand to Akira, expectant and carefree, as if he wasn’t asking to take his best friend. “Now I’ve waited long enough, Joker. You’ve had your chance, now it’s mine… Give me my puppy.”

Ryuji sputters, Akira turns bright red. 

“P-puppy?!” He shrieks. “Is that how you see me?!”

Akira doesn’t answer, he doesn’t really know if he wants him to though…

Ren smiles and takes a second to gush at the cute reaction before snapping his fingers and unleashing his shadows on them.

There's an unspoken agreement to keep them away from Ryuji, but they never approach him. If anything they’re almost careful _ not _ to hurt him or catch him in the backlash of attacks… He watches on confused, unsure whether he should intentionally get himself caught in the fray or to just step back and watch from the sidelines…

Akira saw him as a puppy… as  _ his _ puppy… or did shadow Akira just see him that way? Shadow Akira  _ was _ technically Akira though wasn’t he?

Ryuji turned to Ren, bright golden eyes watching him unwavering from the other side of the room. He stood unbothered, like the fight between them wasn’t anything unusual. There was an odd sense of clarity in him... something about him that seemed so much more sentient than others shadows they’ve faced.

He hears Akira’s voice, like a purr in his ear. “ _ Ryuji~... Come to me my puppy…” _

Akira… No…  _ Ren _ beckons him. He can’t deny his leader… Just can’t…

_ “You’re such a good boy, Ryuji… so good… I knew you’d listen.” _

Ryuji’s face flushes and his vision goes hazy. He feels like he’s in a dream, light and carefree… That sweet voice… how could he say no?

His feet drag and more than once he has to grab a hold of the wall for support as he makes his way to Ren. Ryuji’s huffing with exhaustion as he finally finds himself at Ren’s side, clutching desperately at his suit jacket. 

“Oh, sweet thing… you’ve worked hard to get here didn’t you?” Ren cooes. “Don’t worry my pet… I’ll take care of you from now on, don’t worry…”

Ryuji can faintly hear a crash and yelling, but everything feels so fuzzy right now… so distant and far away… He glances back and vaguely sees someone reach for him, but Ren is quick to pull him away and deeper into the tower…

He feels warm…

So warm…

And Ren feels so nice by his side…

“ _ There, there, my puppy… _ ” he purrs. “ _ You’ll be alright… give yourself to me and everything will be fine… there’s no need to worry _ .”

Deep inside his mind he knows he shouldn’t… but with a voice so sickly sweet, it made denying orders near impossible… 

Ryuji registers a pressure around his lower back and behind his knees as the edges of his mind finally give in. His head rests on Ren’s shoulder and he feels the shadow kiss the top of his head before it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is silent when he awakes. Everything is still fuzzy, an odd cloud of distortion fills his senses. Ryuji raises his head only to feel the heaviness drag him back down to the silk sheets below him.

There was no ticking clock, no sounds of battle, no calls for him… it was only him in this room.

He wanted to open his eyes and look around, but the bed was so warm… and it smelled so good…

It smelled like Akira…

* * *

The second time he wakes Ryuji’s much more cognizant. He’s able to make out the basic details of the room and even walk around for a bit before the dizziness has him clutching his head.

He sits and massages his temple when the door clicks open.

“ _ Ryuji~ _ ,” Ren purrs. “My puppy, are you awake yet?”

His head hurts too much to answer properly, but Ren doesn’t seem to mind.

“Oh my pet…” He cooes, “I’ve waited so long to have you here with me.”

There’s a hand on his knee before he can register Ren’s crossed the room and kneeling beside him. Ren feels so warm… so familiar and nice… Ryuji can’t help but hum content when the hand strokes up and down his thigh. 

“Do you like that puppy?” Leaning in to kiss his neck, and the fuzziness starts to come back. Starts to edge at his mind, but it’s so much nicer this time… So sweet and so raw.

Ryuji tilts his head back to allow him deeper, to give him more. He needs more of Akira... 

“Oh my sweet, sweet, puppy…” Ren nips at his jaw and Ryuji can’t contain the little gasp from coming out, spurring Ren on more. The bed creaks as he crawls over him. In between his legs and sucking marks above the collar of his shirt, the feeling is nice… oddly familiar and almost nostalgic though...

“There really is nothing quite like the real thing…” Stroking his side with his leather clad hands, Ren sighs and runs his tongue along the expanse of skin between his ear and collar bone. Before Ryuji can stop him though, Ren bares his canines and bites down hard enough to tear skin.

The pain is instant. It wasn’t a sweet love bite like the others had been.

No... this one felt different. He was being claimed. Ryuji was being marked to show the world who he belonged to and who he obeyed. Above him Ryuji felt Ren shift closer. He felt Ren suck against his skin and that brought the panic bubbling back up again.

He struggled under the shadow’s hold, but Ren only held him down and hummed his disapproval.

Everything sharpened as the pain woke him up. He noticed the chains on the wall, the mirrors surrounding his satin bed, the pillows drowning him in decadence and richness… What was he doing here? What’s going on? This wasn’t right...

“A-Akira,” Ryuji moans out. “Where am I? Where are the others?”

He doesn’t reply, only sucks at the blood dripping through the wound. The pain keeps Ryuji still. He grips the sheets for stability and gasps for air when Ren finally releases him. His blood stains the shadows lips and Ren immediately dips back down to lap up the rest. “ _ So sweet~ _ ,” Ren croons. “ _ My sweet, sweet, puppy. You’re all mine now… mine, mine… _ ”

Ren pulls back to admire his work and Ryuji’s heart stutters under the crazed look in those yellow eyes. The pain in a flash disappears and what takes its place is a heavy weight resting on his collar bone.

“Just perfect, puppy. You wear it so well too…”

Ren’s fingers tease under the shiny gold collar, and he gives a small tug for security. Ryuji watches him wide eyed, speechless, completely frozen under the burning look he gives him.

“Sleep for now my pet… I’ll be back soon.” He sighs out.

There's an awful chill that runs through him when Ren turns away. It makes the bite mark burn and unconsciously Ryuji finds himself crawling towards him to return.

_ Akira _ , he thinks, “ _ Master, _ ” is what comes out. His face flushes deep red and Ryuji slaps a hand immediately over his mouth.

The hell!? He’s never called Akira  _ that _ before, what’s going on?

The gloved hand returns and cups his face. A soft and loving smile grows and Ryuji’s heart backflips.

He’s waited so long for a smile like that. So,  _ so _ , long to finally see that look on his face, to be on the receiving end of that smile.

Akira always had such a handsome face, but seeing Akira like this was absolutely something else…

Ah. But this wasn’t Akira… this was Ren… Akira’s shadow.

He needed to remember that… but he made it so easy to forget.

So, so, easy…

“I’m glad you’ve taken to it well my puppy.” Ren purrs, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. “I have business to attend to, but I’ll be back, don’t worry…”

* * *

It takes a while before Aki- before  _ Ren gets _ back.

Hungers and boredom gnaws at him. Ryuji’s explored all he can of his room.

A plush king bed in the center, chains lining the wall, black wooden drawers under lock and key…

For a while he examined himself in the mirror. Ran his thumb over the bite mark Ren left him and then over the collar. Time seems to blur when he does this though. Entranced by the sight, he misses the door opening and he misses the look Ren gives him before he snakes his arms around his waist.

“I know puppy,” Ren hums, pressing a kiss on the mark he left behind. “I do the same thing sometimes… just watch and admire you.”

Cold gloves press against his stomach. One makes its way under his waist band while the other trails up to cup his chest.

“Every part of you is just so beautiful…”

Ryuji feels him press the hem of his shirt against his lips, a silent order to bite down and he does so obediently. Behind him Ren hums content. The mirror gives him a clear view of his chest and abs… though more importantly it reflects the hungry look Ren gives him from behind as he watches Ryuji’s chest shake with every exhale.

“You see it, right? Everybody sees it…” The pad of his index finger circles around the sensitive bud on his chest. The constant flush on Ryuji’s face deepens and he lets out a whine at the teasing. “But you’re all mine, puppy… like this,” He tugs and Ryuji shouts in surprise. “Only I get to see you like this… nobody else.”

Ren ducks his head and sucks sweet marks around the large one from earlier. He lightly toys with the blonds nipples as his other hand undoes the button of his shorts.

“Ah… M-master, I-” Ryuji moans, but Ren only hushes him and kisses his cheek.

“No, no… don’t worry… this is about you right now my pet… let me take care of my puppy.” He punctuates his request with another sharp tug of his nipple and takes Ryuji’s gasp as agreement. “You’ll repay me in due time… for now just let me spoil you, okay?”

This time he stops his motion and waits for a reply. Ryuji takes the small respite as a chance to have his brain catch up and process what’s going on.

Akira- no…

_ Ren _ .

Ren was teasing him, promising to jack him off and take care of him in a voice so sweet it sent him near spiraling.

He tried to convince himself,  _ this isn’t Akira… this is  _ Ren _ , his shadow… _ but then Ren gave a sharp tug of his nipple and hummed expectantly into his ear, Ryuji suddenly couldn't find it in himself to mind the difference.

“Y-yes Master…” He says, vision going pink and head lolling to the side, inviting the man to come closer, to give him more, to take as much as he wants. “Whatever you say, Master…”


	3. Chapter 3

Akira felt his heart pound as the others went over a game plan. Attempts were made to get his input on some strategy, but his focus was trained solely on a candy wrapper Ryuji failed to shoot into the waste bin earlier that day.

“I think it’s best to call it quits for the night,” He faintly heard Morgana say. “Since we’re down a member, we’re all gonna need to bring our A-game tomorrow to make up the slack.”

There’s a chorus of agreement. Comments were made about preparations they’d be taking before storming the palace tomorrow, but ultimately they decided it would be best to just call it quits for the day. Nobody was really in the mood to hang out longer than what was necessary. 

Each call out their goodbye’s, tossing Akira a worried look before heading out

He can see Morgana’s tail swish through the corner of his eye as he comes to the dry realization that he hadn’t noticed when he’d started bouncing his leg.

“We’ll have to talk about this at some point, y’know…” Morgana says.

Akira closes his eyes and tries to calm the blood rushing to his ears, he can only faintly hear Morgana over the beating of his own heart. .

“I know you’re not one for conversation, but shadow you took Ryuji. This is too serious to just ignore...”

He knows he should talk to them about them. Ryuji was their friend too, they had the right to know what happened to him, but somehow the thought of sharing the information left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Granted this wasn’t something particularly easy to talk about… explaining to your team why you had a shadow and a palace and yet can _still_ summon your own person did not exactly make for the lightest of conversations.

Talking to them would be the most responsible thing to do. The _right_ thing to do.

Ryuji was trapped in the metaverse. He was in danger, right? He should come clean sooner than later to save his friend, right?

...

Shaking his head, Akira kicked his feet up and laid back. Tonight wasn’t the time to contemplate such things. He didn’t bother taking off his glasses. When he finally closed his eyes, he was grateful Morgana took the hint and let it go. He wouldn’t be so lucky, though.

* * *

She watched their guest’s chest rise and fall. Her smile never faltered. She stayed primly by his bedside and patiently waited as he came to his senses and looked her way.

“Good day, Sakamoto-san.” She says. “We’re happy to see you’ve taken to your room well.”

Sakamoto shifts and blinks in her direction, his gaze is blank and lacking any sort of understanding. She doesn’t fault him though, Master mentioned he’d be rather dazed upon meeting.

“I have been entrusted by Master to serve as your retainer while he is away on palace duties. I will be bringing your meals and ensuring your safety and stability when he is not here, may you please confide in me during your stay.” She bowed low to her waist, cautious not to have her long grey hair skim over the silk sheets below. She did not move until Sakamoto gave a small grunt of understanding.

“What… what are you gonna do?” He asks hoarse. She made a note to bring in tea for him soon.

“I will provide you with whatever you should desire. So long as it does not contradict with Master’s orders, I am yours to beckon and dismiss as you please.”

He didn’t seem to like that answer, given the furrow of his brow, likely at the mention of their Master, but he would grow to understand soon. She stood patiently as the information given finally seemed to sink in. His senses slowly sharpened as he looked to the sheets rumpled around his waist back to her with a more cautious gaze.

A silence over took them as he presumably sized her up. Deciding whether or not to make use of her service or neglect her was his choice to make, though ultimately it would not deter her in following Master’s orders.

“What’s your name?” He finally says. The inquisitive look in his eyes tells her he’s decided in her favor, coming to the conclusion she was not a threat and would allow her to proceed without disruption.

She assumes the feeling that overcomes her is thankfulness at his compliance.

Master will be pleased.

“Jujun.” She says.

* * *

It takes Ryuji a while to come to terms with why Jujun is there.

She’s just another pair of eyes to keep watch over him when Ren wasn’t there. She’s just there to make sure he doesn’t run away or escape the first chance he gets. She’s just some maid sent to clean him up between sessions with ‘ _Master_ ’ and keep him alive.

_She’s just Ren’s guard dog, used only when Ren wasn’t available._

He repeated these statements over and over in his head. He _knew_ he was right. Jujun admitted as much when introducing herself.

But it all just didn’t _seem_ right.

Something about her was more conscious than shadows he’s seen before. More aware of the situation than what he was used to.

Jujun stood by the cart as he sipped the tea she had presented him. It was flowery and far too bitter for his tastes and she seemed to take note as a gracious amount of honey was soon poured in.

“Please inform me of any preferences you have as I will be preparing your meals. If you wish for anything please do not hesitate to inform me as your comfort is of the utmost importance, Sakamoto-san.”

He takes another sip and is grateful for the added honey, voicing such, he sets the plate onto the saucer beside him. “Thanks… But I don’t need anything.”

Anything from _you_ , at least…

“I understand.” She says, yet Ryuji feels anything but understood at that moment. “Until given further orders then I will be presenting you with the standard meals alongside evening tea. Unless Master directs otherwise, I will be the one delivering the meals; should you be occupied with Master at the time, a cart will be left outside your room and a notice given.”

His heart dropped and his throat tightened at the mention of Ren. His memory of what happened yesterday after separating from his team was still hazy, but his neck pulsed whenever he tried to recall.

He felt the ghost of Ren’s hands over him. Sweetly petting his skin and brushing his hair, the lingering feeling of his lips against his neck.

Jujun watched silently as Ryuji shifted on the bed, his face flushing in embarrassment at the audience and at the involuntary reaction his body had thinking about Ren.

It was completely normal to feel the way he did after what happened last night… even if his partner was a shadow who’d kidnapped him and left him in an alternate plane of existence…

Yeah.

Completely normal…

Shit…

What the hell was he gonna do?

“Master has scheduled a visit to your chambers tomorrow after dinner. He’s requested that you familiarize yourself with the room's amenities and that I specify the standard services I am to provide during your stay.” Jujun says, her smile still present and unwavering in the face of his duality.

“Okay… I guess… I’ll do that today then…” He answers. “What time is it now?”

“In accordance with your realms measurement, it is currently 3 a.m. in Japan Standard Time.”

“What!?” He shrieks. “3 a.m.?! How long have I been out? Is it still the same day!?”

“My understanding is you are asking if you have surpassed the twenty four hour mark since entering our world. You have not. It has been nine hours since your arrival and four hours since Master has seen you.”

She’d said it so plainly, the gravity that he’s been trapped in this room for half a day hadn’t really sunk in. He’d never been in the metaverse for this long before, but it didn’t seem to have any negative effects on him so far, apart from the exhaustion edging its way back into him as his bones felt heavier and head cloudier. On a list of symptoms he _could_ be experiencing, this was by far the most ideal. Ryuji opened his mouth to speak again, but found he didn’t have much to say right now either way. Somehow his head found the plush pillow behind him and Jujun tucked the sheets over him delicately.

“I will be taking my leave then, Sakamoto-san. If you need anything before I am to return with breakfast, do not hesitate to call for me.”

He watched her turn and grab the tea he’d half drunk earlier. Holding the saucer delicately in her hands, Jujun watched his eyelids droop until he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on you might ask? Something extraordinary and horny
> 
> classes just finished so I'll hopefully be able to write more, muse permitting


	4. Chapter 4

He found Jujun to be rather odd.

Odder than he’d initially thought her to be, though ultimately unassuming.

Speaking with her for a while (asking her questions and her clinically replying), she didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives other than just abiding by Ren’s commands.

She was transparent at least, something Ryuji could appreciate.

Just as she said, Jujun arrived presenting breakfast; a fancy looking omelette, freshly cut fruit, and a tall glass of orange juice. He hadn’t realized how starved he was until Jujun lifted the silver dome and he was staring it all down, drool quickly pooling in his mouth and a very loud gulp let out.

He grabbed the fork and immediately shoveled as much food into his mouth as he could. So focused on stuffing his face, he didn’t pay any mind to the nagging voice in his head telling him eating the food here wasn’t a good idea, that maybe he should be cautious of what’s presented to him…

“Would you like more juice, Sakamoto-san?” Jujun asks.

He nods fervently, already raising his glass for her to pour more in.

Eventually he isn’t able to force in anymore. His stomach hurts, but the pain is oddly pleasant; reminding him of the delicious meal he’d be given.

“Oh, thank you.” He says dumbly. “I... forgot to say thanks for the food.”

Her head tilts to the side, smile unbothered as she responds. “You are welcome, Sakamoto-san”

Without an empty stomach to distract him, he was able to really process that throughout the entire time Jujun just stood there watching him eat. “Don’t you need to eat too?” He asks, “You can just go next time, you don’t need to stand over me and watch…”

“I do not possess the same biological structure as those from your realm have. Eating is optional and not required for survival as it is for you.”

“Oh… Is it… the same for…  _ him _ too then?”

Jujun only stares back and he assumes that's all the answer he was gonna get.

With a sigh he stands and stretches his arms over his head. “Well… is there a restroom somewhere, at least?”   


He gets a reply that time, Jujun leading him to a door in the far left. The lush carpet was replaced with tiled floors and porcelain…  _ everything _ everywhere…

His apartment back home could probably fit in the restroom alone, let alone the rest of his room here.

For a while he just stood there staring at his reflection in the crystal mirror. In awe over the luxury of it all, it took a while before he was able to register Jujun was speaking to him.

“Oh, sorry, what did you say?”

“There is a closet in the far back.” She repeats. “Master has provided you with a full wardrobe. You have been given full discretion to wear what you please in order to maximize your comfort; however, in the case that Master provides a request, I will arrive beforehand to make the appropriate accommodations.”

_ Request _ echoes in his head. Face flushing and mouth drying at what that entails, he covers the lower part of his face and glares at her reflection in the mirror. “Am I just supposed to go along with whatever ‘ _ Master _ ’ says? I’m not gonna just stand by and obey like some sort of animal.”

Her gaze remains placid in the face of his aggression, smile unwavering, but it only adds fuel to his fire.

“Where is he anyways? If he’s gonna take me prisoner, the bastard might as well do what he wants and get it over with already! No more of this fake nice bullshit!”

Eventually she replies, her voice undeterred by his flushed face and clenched fists. “Master will be visiting after dinner. He is currently occupied with palace duties. I have been instructed in showing you your chamber amenities-”

“CAN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE?!” He yells. “JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

Jujun opens her mouth to reply, but Ryuji isn’t paying attention any more and makes his way to the room's entrance. He can feel his hands sweat and breath quicken as he grips the door handle, adrenaline pumps through him as he throws it open and takes a couple steps outside.

The halls are long and wide. The walls outside his room are heavily adorned, decorated in a way that highlighted the importance of it. He’d taken a few steps outside before the beating of his heart in his ears had him stopping to clutch his chest.

His hands shook and sweat dripped down from his face onto the tiled floor. He looked down and caught his reflection on the checkered tiles. His face was devoid of color, eyebrows raised high and pinched tight in panic. Drool once again pooled in his mouth, though this time it was his stomach warning him that it would soon expel his earlier feast.

The sight was too much. He dropped to his knees and curled into himself to try and regain his composure. 

Ryuji tried to breath, but a loud wet sob was all that came out. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, couldn’t see.

Though, he did hear someone call his name.

“ _ Ryuji. _ ”

It sounded so warm.

“ _ Ryuji… _ ” He hears Master purr, sweetly.

Ah… he sounded so nice...

_ “Come back, Ryuji… My pet… My puppy… I’ll take care of you, please come home…” _

Ryuji turns back to where he hears the voice calling for him. He can faintly make out Jujun’s form by the room entrance, just across the threshold.

Jujun and… someone else.

“ _ Yes, puppy… Come home to me… I’ll see you soon… Just stay for now, please. _ ”

He hadn’t realized when he turned and started back to his room. 

The pounding in his chest calms to a dull stutter. Being inside, seeing Jujun, it relaxes the clawing pain and soothes him. He can hold himself better now, but stays kneeling on the floor holding himself. Around his neck he feels the collar from earlier appear and tighten.

The sensation doesn’t scare him. Oddly. He’s able to run his thumb around the gold before it disappears again, to his disappointment. Raising his head from the lush carpet, he looks to Jujun, then around the room looking for Ren.

“Master will be arriving soon, Sakamoto-san.” Jujun says. Hearing that brings a warmth to his chest and a fuzziness back into his head. After the episode he’s had, Ryuji doesn’t fight the pleasant feeling overcoming him for lack of energy and desire to dwell on it any longer than needed.

The door swings and clicks closed. Jujun ever prim, turns towards him. “Please, allow me to prepare you for our Masters arrival. I shall draw a bath and assist in grooming if you would allow me.”

He nods dumbly, not really processing her words other than Ren would  _ finally _ be joining them soon. Jujun walks over and kneels down to help him up. Contrasting what her thin frame may suggest, she doesn’t struggle under his dead weight and lifts him with ease. He feels lifeless in her hold.

Near catatonic, he only vaguely processes her running the bath, stripping him, scrubbing his back and preparing him for Ren’s arrival.

Only when he’s sitting in the tub and Jujun’s adding oils and rubbing them into his skin does he bother speaking.

“What time is R-R,” Ah, his name just doesn’t come out… “Is... Master coming?”

“He has requested a visit after dinner in two hours.” She pulls a tool from her apron and starts picking away at his nail beds.

To his credit, he doesn’t wince when she plucks a stubborn hangnail he’d been picking earlier that day. “Will he be visiting often?”

“He has not disclosed the frequency.” She finishes with one hand and moves to the other.

Ryuji hesitates, but eventually asks, “Would  _ I _ be able to schedule a visit?”

Jujun doesn’t stutter in her work, “Yes, you may. Master encourages you not to hesitate in making your requests known.”

“...Then, can I request he come earlier? Before or during dinner?”

Her hands pause mid-step. Her smile doesn’t falter, but the sentience she once held vanishes and she’s blankly staring at his hand. The odd shift in composure catches him off guard, but just as quick as it happens she returns to her static self.

“Master has approved of your request and will be joining you for dinner.”

She doesn’t say anything else after that and Ryuji just lets her work in pampering him.

Though he’s conscious enough to understand he’s in the Metaverse, that he’s been kidnapped by Akira’s shadow, and now being waited on by (presumably) a palace guard, an odd fog has taken over it all and it repeats sweetly:  _ Master, Master, Master. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I've gone and opened up writing commissions!! Both NSFW and SFW!!!
> 
> Check out my pinned tweet on my nsfw twitter : https://twitter.com/spicyricebun
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Horny p5 discord once again has killed me


End file.
